


Love Like Laughter

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel tries to make Jack laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> I wrote this for a_phoenixdragon on LJ to cheer her up. It’s not much but it’s all for you :)
> 
> The Simpsons reference is unintentional, it was on TV when I wrote this, the quote is in italics and comes from the ep "My Sister My Sitter" the one where Lisa babysits Bart and Maggie :)
> 
> I can't remember who told me the Englishman... joke, probably Garry but for some reason it stuck, the crap jokes usually do stick :)
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack and Daniel were watching the Simpsons, laughing at Lisa when she said _You do know that I tried to kill my brother?_

Jack chortled. “Gets me every time.”

Daniel smiled at him. “I have something to tell you Jack.”

“It can wait,” Jack replied.

“It’s important.”

Jack glared at Daniel. “Not while Simpsons are on,” he warned.

Daniel ignored his warning. “An Englishman, an Irishman and a Scotsman walk into a bar.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, so what?”

“And the barman says is this a joke?” Daniel chuckled as he watched Jack’s face.

He didn’t smile. “I like that, that’s a good joke,” he said dryly.


End file.
